Plus de regrets
by Demone.Blanche
Summary: One-shot.  WINCEST.  Précéde La Berceuse du Chasseur de quelques mois.  Peut être lu seul.  Sam et Dean Winchester réalisent ce qu'ils sont l'un pour l'autre.


_**Notes**__ : One-shot, Wincest. Lemon. Dans la première partie, Sam a seize ans, mais il est seulement question de masturbation. Dans tous les cas, vous êtes averties. Situé quelques mois avant _La Berceuse du Chasseur_, mais peut être lu à part. À bientôt ! DB _

_-L'univers de_ Supernatural_ et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

_-Pas de lecteur beta. Les erreurs sont miennes. _

Plus de regrets

Par Démone Blanche

_Blackhills, Minnesota, 6 mai 1999_

_ Parfois, Sam étouffait, même dans son sommeil. C'était un sentiment qu'il éprouvait de plus en plus souvent ces derniers temps. Quelques mois auparavant, par une nuit sans lune où il tentait d'arrêter le sang qui coulait abondamment d'une large plaie sur la tête de son frère pendant que son père conduisait l'Impala à une vitesse folle, Sam avait eu… une épiphanie._

_ Il partirait au collège le plus vite possible et tournerait le dos à la chasse de façon définitive. Ses notes étaient excellentes. Il avait de bonnes chances d'obtenir une bourse. Son père n'aurait plus d'emprise sur lui et plus jamais il ne ressentirait cette terreur froide de voir la conscience quitter les yeux de Dean, pendant qu'il pressait un vieux t-shirt sur son crâne gluant de sang en criant à John d'aller plus vite, d'aller plus vite, foutu bordel de merde, avant que Dean ne crève dans ses bras._

_ Il s'en irait et tenterait de convaincre son frère de l'accompagner. Sam ne se faisait pas d'illusions. Il savait que Dean, malgré sa dévotion, ne le suivrait pas. Il savait aussi que Dean le laisserait partir s'il était convaincu que c'était ce dont Sam avait besoin, comme il savait que son père ne comprendrait pas, verrait l'acte de son cadet comme une trahison, un acte d'abandon._

_ Le temps du collège était encore loin, mais depuis que Sam avait pris sa décision, il avait l'impression d'être déjà parti. Sa relation déjà difficile avec John avait empiré, et Dean en souffrait, coincé entre deux feux qu'il tentait constamment d'éteindre, prisonnier d'une loyauté qui relevait du lavage de cerveau et d'un amour inconditionnel pour celui qu'il protégeait depuis sa plus tendre enfance._

_ Donc, Sam Winchester, seize ans, avait constamment l'impression d'étouffer, que ce soit de colère ou d'anxiété, il ne savait plus trop bien. Même dans ses rêves, sa respiration devenait laborieuse, comme si ses poumons étaient remplis de boue et que l'air essayait désespérément de s'y faufiler. Il s'éveillait alors à bout de souffle, avalant de longues goulées d'oxygène comme on boit de l'eau fraîche après des heures de sécheresse._

_ Cette nuit-là n'était pas différente. Dean et lui étaient coincés dans une chambre de motel depuis quatre jours à attendre leur père parti chasser un loup-garou avec Bobby Singer à deux villes de là. Les frères Winchester étaient en réserve, prêt à intervenir si les chasseurs avaient besoin de mains supplémentaires. Dean, frustré, passait ses journées à marcher de long en large dans leur chambre comme un lion en cage, grommelant et jurant qu'il aurait dû faire partie de cette chasse, qu'il avait vingt ans, merde, et qu'il avait maintes fois prouvé qu'il était plus que capable sur le terrain. Sam, lui, était secrètement soulagé. Si leur situation était loin d'être reluisante, au moins, Dean était en sécurité. _

_ Dans la pénombre éclairée par la pleine lune, Sam ouvrit les yeux et prit une longue inspiration étranglée. Il avait rêvé d'une course effrénée à travers une forêt sombre. Il devait rejoindre John et Dean, mais plus il tentait de courir, plus il s'enfonçait dans la terre meule et gluante, et ses poumons étaient en feu. Il ne pouvait plus respirer._

_ Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Sam essuya avec colère la sueur qui coulait sur son front, comme s'il pouvait se débarrasser du cauchemar de cette façon. Et alors qu'il retrouvait lentement ses esprits, il entendit un grognement étouffé provenant du lit voisin. _

_ Tiens, il n'était peut-être pas le seul à faire de mauvais rêves, même si Dean prétendait le contraire. Doucement, Sam tourna la tête en direction de son frère._

_ Sa respiration se bloqua dans sa gorge._

_ Dean ne rêvait pas. Dean était parfaitement réveillé. Assis sur son lit, le dos appuyé contre ses oreillers, Dean…_

_ Dean se masturbait. Il avait baissé les draps et descendu ses sous-vêtements juste sous ses hanches. Sa poitrine nue était rouge et couverte de sueur. Un magazine était ouvert près de lui, éclairé par un rayon de lune, mais il ne le regardait pas. Il avait la tête renversée en arrière et les yeux fermés, les sourcils froncés, la bouche entrouverte. Sa main droite exécutait un mouvement lent, presque langoureux, sur son pénis furieusement rouge, plus long et large que celui de Sam, mais à peine. Sa main gauche était glissée sous son scrotum et massait doucement ses testicules._

_ Quand Dean était forcé à l'inaction, Sam savait qu'il utilisait souvent le sexe pour se libérer de sa frustration et de sa tension. C'était toujours dans ces situations que son frère arpentait les bars, ou partait faire un tour dans l'Impala avec une fille rencontrée quelques minutes auparavant. Une fois, quand Sam avait douze ans, il avait entendu Dean se masturber dans la douche. Mais jamais, malgré leur proximité constante, il n'avait vu son frère en pleine action._

_ Sam pensa à deux stratégies : dire carrément à Dean qu'il ne dormait pas, ou faire celui qui s'agite et bouge dans son sommeil comme s'il était sur le point de se réveiller, donnant ainsi le temps à son frère de se sortir de cette situation compromettante._

_ Pourtant, Sam demeura immobile, ses yeux fixés sur le sexe de son frère, ses oreilles grandes ouvertes sur les gémissements bas et étouffés qui sortait de sa bouche. Et soudainement, autant surpris qu'effrayé, le cadet des Winchester s'aperçu qu'il était en train de durcir tout doucement._

_ Dans le lit d'à côté, Dean promena son pouce sur son gland humide et étendit le liquide prélevé tout autour, s'attardant au frein de son pénis qu'il caressa doucement, se mordant les lèvres pour s'empêcher de crier._

_ Sans même en avoir conscience, Sam pressa sa main sur son sexe enflé, en dessina les contours avec ses longs doigts, frissonnant sous ses caresses. Lui qui passait le plus clair de son temps à chercher des réponses et à réfléchir aux choses jusqu'à ce qu'elles n'aient plus de sen, ne se questionna pas longtemps sur l'excitation intense qu'il ressentait à la vue de son frère abandonné au désir, d'une beauté et d'une sensualité presque surnaturelles. _

_ C'était de sexe qu'il avait envie, rationalisa le jeune chasseur. Pas de Dean. Évidemment qu'il n'avait pas envie de son frère. Il ne faisait que répondre à une stimulation sexuelle comme une autre._

_ Sam baissa son drap et ses boxeurs, se redressa légèrement sur ses oreillers pour adopter la même position que Dean. Il prit son pénis dans sa main alors que l'autre montait doucement sur son abdomen pour aller pincer son mamelon droit._

_ Sam gémit. Il en fut le premier surpris. Il mordit ses lèvres, mais il était trop tard. Dean, son pénis toujours en action, cessa tout mouvement._

_ «Sammy ?»_

_-Dean, répondit-il sans pouvoir aller plus loin, ainsi exposé, les joues rouges et le cœur battant. _

_-Tu es… wow…Je ne l'aurais pas cru si je ne l'avais pas vu, murmura Dean d'une voix un peu pâteuse en jetant un coup d'œil appréciateur au sexe de son frère._

_-Dean, répéta Sam stupidement, et il resserra son emprise autour de son pénis sans s'en apercevoir._

_-Hé, Sammy. Ça va… on en a tous besoin de temps en temps. Excuse-moi, j'étais sûr que tu dormais._

_-Je… j'ai fait un cauchemar, répondit Sam comme si ça expliquait tout._

_-Alors, pincer tes mamelons, ça t'excite ? demanda Dean sur le ton de la conversation._

_ Il se tourna légèrement vers son cadet en recommençant à se branler, une jambe repliée à la verticale, l'autre légèrement écartée, offrant à Sam une vue imprenable._

_-Euh… ouais… murmura ce dernier, confus. Pourquoi ? C'est… c'est pas normal ?_

_-C'est normal. Moi aussi j'aime bien. Ça…_

_ Dean prit son mamelon gauche entre ses doigts et tira doucement dessus, laissant échapper un grondement de plaisir._

_-Ça va directement… ahhh… dans mon gland… comme si c'était relié… Qu'est-ce que tu aimes d'autre, Sammy ?_

_-C'est Sam, dit automatiquement son cadet qui avait cessé d'essayé de comprendre et recommencé à se masturber._

_-Qu'est qui t'excite, _Sam_ ?_

_-Je… Pincer la peau autour de mon gland et…appuyer à cet endroit, juste derrière mes couilles._

_-Ton périnée, expliqua Dean et délaissant son mamelon pour glisser sa main sous son scrotum en appuyant fort. Il gémit à nouveau, et ce simple bruit fit soupirer Sam qui l'imita, allant caresser l'étendue de peau tendre tout près de son anus._

_-Toi… Toi, Dean, qu'est-ce qui…_

_-M'excites ? J'aime me toucher là._

_ Dean glissa deux doigts dans sa bouche et les suça. Sam sentit son pénis tressaillir et laisser échapper une goutte de liquide pré-éjaculatoire. En souriant, Dean glissa sa main derrière sa jambe relevée et ferma les yeux en gémissant._

_-Dean qu'est-ce que…_

_-Juste… mmm... comme ça, appuyer doucement tout autour du muscle et ensuite…_

_ La main de Dean disparut entre ses fesses. Il avait… il avait poussé un doigt à l'intérieur de son anus, réalisa Sam, choqué. Non pas que le jeune homme soit totalement ignorant de ces choses après tout, les magasines porno de Dean étaient faciles à trouver si on savait où chercher. Mais jamais, jamais Sam n'avait imaginé mettre son doigt là, et voir Dean le faire et en éprouver autant de plaisir ne fit qu'exacerber le surréalisme de la situation. Son frère et lui étaient en train de se masturber, ensemble, de se donner de foutus conseils sur la meilleure façon de le faire._

_ Puis, Dean inspira entre ses dents, et frissonna en s'empalant sur son doigt, et Sam sentit sa main bouger furieusement sur son sexe prêt à exploser._

_-Il y a… mmm… Ce petit endroit spécial à l'intérieur, comme une bosse spongieuse et… quand tu la trouves… Merde ! Cria Dean en agitant les hanches involontairement. Merde… Vas-y essaie._

_ Et Sam, dont le cerveau embué de plaisir n'était apparemment plus bon à rien d'autre que de suivre les ordres de son frère, suça son index et le glissa lentement jusqu'à son anus. Il fit une première tentative, se contentant de caresser et de presser son muscle rose et serré._

_-Dean c'est… seigneur, Dean !_

_-Et tu n'es même pas encore à l'intérieur, murmura son frère qui l'observait attentivement, ses lèvres rouges et gonflées, ses yeux noirs de désir._

_-Je… Dean… je ne pourrai pas me…_

_ Sam appuya compulsivement sur son anus et serra son pénis plus fort, sa main exécutant un mouvement de va-et-vient frénétique. Il allait jouir. Il sentait déjà le picotement augmenter dans son bas-ventre, la chaleur électrique commencer à tendre ses muscles et repousser son scrotum contre son sexe._

_-Vas-y, Sam, comme ça, gémit Dean, la voix rauque. Montre-moi que c'est bon, montre-moi à quel point tu en as besoin._

_ Sam regarda son frère qui continuait à presser son doigt dans son anus, son pénis tumescent recouvert de liquide pré-éjaculatoire, sa poitrine se soulevant rapidement. Cette vue fit grimper son excitation à son maximum. «Dean c'est bon je vais… ça…Ah !»_

_ L'orgasme qui s'empara de lui fut long et violent. Pendant un instant, ses muscles se tendirent au maximum, son dos se cambra subitement et ses orteils se replièrent sur eux-mêmes. Puis, le premier jet de sperme s'échappa de son sexe et il se mit à trembler en donnant des coups de hanches compulsifs jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien, que la seule sensation de sa main sur la peau de son pénis abusé soit trop intense. Sam sentait son sperme tiédir sur son abdomen et sur sa main, dans le creux de son nombril, certain qu'il n'avait jamais éjaculé autant. Perdu dans une semi-conscience engourdissante, il entendit vaguement Dean continuer à lui parler, le claquement de la peau de sa main contre son ventre alors qu'il se rapprochait lui aussi de l'orgasme. Grognant, jurant, Dean lui disait que c'était bon, tellement bon de le voir comme ça, que Sam était fait pour se faire regarder, qu'il était mieux que ce qu'on pouvait voir dans un porno et que merde, Dean allait jouir, qu'il allait venir là, maintenant et qu'il…_

_ Dean jura encore, poussa un cri bref et rauque, et Sam, encore pris dans les bras langoureux de son plaisir, sentit son pénis au repos démontrer un vague intérêt. Puis, presque immédiatement, il entendit Dean se lever du lit et aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bains._

_ Sam réalisa ce qui venait de se passer, son corps se hérissa de chair de poule et il sentit une boule gonfler dans sa gorge. Il remonta ses sous-vêtements et son drap sur lui, son sperme froid collant désagréablement le tissu sur sa peau, mais ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre. Tremblant de gêne et de honte, il se tourna sur le côté et ferma les yeux. S'il s'appliquait suffisamment, peut-être réussirait-il à faire croire à Dean qu'il s'était endormi._

_ Son cœur s'accéléra brusquement quand il entendit la porte des toilettes s'ouvrir et la main de Dean lui secouer doucement le pied._

_-Sam… Hé, l'asperge, je sais que tu dors pas._

_ Le ton de Dean était doux et dénudé de moquerie. Sam releva lentement la tête, les joues brûlantes. Son frère lui lança une serviette tiède qu'il attrapa instinctivement._

_-Pour te nettoyer, ajouta Dean. Sam… écoute… C'était… C'est arrivé comme ça, okay ? T'as pas besoin de te sentir mal ou rien. C'est ma faute._

_-Pas ta faute, murmura Sam en l'observant entre ses mèches de cheveux. J'aurais dû te dire que je m'étais réveillé au lieu de…_

_-Sam. J'aurais dû arrêter. C'est fait, on était à cran tous les deux, et on s'est branlé, c'est tout, coupa Dean d'un ton ferme. Je ne veux pas que tu te mettes à tourner ça dans tous les sens en réfléchissant trop, comme tu le fais tout le temps, okay ?_

_ Sam hocha lentement la tête. Dean avait une façon de dédramatiser les choses si habile qu'il était facile de le croire. _

_-Bonne nuit, p'tit frère._

_-'Nuit, Dean._

_ Le lendemain, Dean agissait normalement, comme si rien ne s'était passé, et après quelques jours, Sam cessa de s'en faire. C'était un petit incident sans importance, non ? C'est ce qui arrivait quand on vivait collé l'un sur l'autre sans autre constance dans la vie que sa famille immédiate, et c'était loin d'être aussi tordu que d'autres aspects de leur existence._

**))))((((**

_Bristol, Rhodes Island, le premier février_

«Sam !» Hurle Dean en descendant l'escalier sombre et étroit, sa lampe de poche pointée devant lui.

-Sammy !

Dean s'arrête au pied des marches. La noirceur est si opaque que même le mince rayon lumineux ne l'aide pas. Le dos collé au mur, il attend que ses yeux s'habituent à l'obscurité, le souffle court, cette colère familière mêlée d'inquiétude qui brûle tout au creux de lui. Parfois, il a l'impression d'avoir passé la moitié de sa vie à courir désespérément, une arme à la main, en criant le nom de son frère.

Des polymorphes. Dean aurait dû se douter que quelque chose clochait. Ces monstres sont habituellement solitaires mais il semble que cette fois, Sam et lui aient eu la chance de tomber sur le seul couple de polymorphes de toute la fichue planète. Le corps de l'un d'eux était maintenant dissimulé dans le coffre de l'Impala, prêt à être salé et brûlé. Le con. Comme si Dean pouvait se méprendre entre le véritable Sam et une pâle imitation. Il avait joué le jeu, le temps de lui enfoncer une lame d'argent en plein cœur. C'était quand même légèrement perturbant de foutre le corps de son frère dans la voiture. Sam, mort. Une scène que Dean avait vécue et imaginée trop souvent.

Une fois qu'il avait compris, ça avait été facile de retracer l'autre, la belle policière qui avait collaboré si gentiment avec eux. Il avait fallu un peu de persuasion avant de lui faire cracher le morceau et dévoiler leur repère. La chose avait rit, avait dit que s'il espérait retrouver son frère encore en vie, c'était bien mal connaître son compagnon.

Ce corps-là n'était pas dans la voiture. Dean l'avait salé et brûlé sur place, dans la vaste clairière isolée où il l'avait appelé en prétextant avoir trouvé une autre victime. La fumée devait être encore visible de la route lorsque le chasseur était reparti, la rage au cœur et la peur au ventre, pour trouver la vieille usine désaffectée où les polymorphes avaient élu domicile.

Une autre particularité. Pas d'égouts, cette fois. Un bâtiment en ruines qui avait autrefois été une fabrique de dentifrice, avec de longs corridors sous la terre –autant qu'on en voulait, tiens. Et Dean hurlait désespérément le nom de son frère depuis une heure, perdu dans les dédales d'escaliers, de passages condamnés et de portes verrouillées solidement, malgré leur âge.

Cette fois, cependant, cette fois c'est la bonne. Dean le sent. Cet escalier était dissimulé derrière l'usine, près d'une porte de sortie, et le gazon sale tout autour était piétiné, signe qu'on y était descendu récemment.

Sam.

Dean secoue la tête et regarde à nouveau autour de lui, sa lampe de poche balayant les alentours. Il y a, à droite, une porte entrouverte. Dean la pousse et crie le nom de son frère à nouveau. Pas de réponses. Merde, Sam.

Cette nouvelle ouverture donne sur un couloir humide. Il y a probablement des rats. Dean frissonne malgré lui et fait quelques pas en avant. Puis, il aperçoit tout au fond une pâle lueur jaunâtre. De la lumière. Sans réfléchir davantage, Dean se met à courir vers cette lueur, trébuchant au passage sur une chose molle et spongieuse à laquelle il ne veut même pas penser. S'approchant de la source lumineuse, il ralentit le pas. Elle provient d'une autre porte entrouverte. Dean s'immobilise, certain d'avoir trouvé le bon endroit, et Sam du même coup.

Soudainement, il n'a plus envie d'avancer. Pas envie de découvrir ce que la porte dissimule. S'il perdait Sam maintenant, après les événements de la dernière année, Dean sait qu'il ne le supporterait pas. Il sait qu'il le suivrait immédiatement, où qu'il soit parti, enfer ou paradis, ou même le foutu purgatoire. Peu importe.

_S'il vous plaît,_ pense-t-il. _S'il-vous plaît._ Il ne sait même pas qui il supplie.

-Sam ?

Dean donne un coup de pied contre le métal rouillé et se retrouve dans les quartiers privés des polymorphes, illuminé par des bougies dégoulinantes posées un peu au hasard. Il y a sur le sol plusieurs amoncellements de chair putride en décomposition –leur mue- et aussi, dans un coin, des vêtements, des porte-feuilles, des bijoux, empilés pêle-mêle comme si rien n'avait de valeur.

Il n'y a personne. Sam n'est nulle part. Il devrait être là.

-SAM ! Crie Dean une nouvelle fois.

Une force brute se glisse derrière lui, l'attrape par le collet de sa veste et le plaque contre le mur. Sans même vérifier l'identité de son assaillant, Dean tente de se défaire de son emprise jusqu'à ce que de longues mèches châtain lui caressent le visage. Il s'immobilise, incroyablement soulagé. «Sam».

-Tu ne bouges pas, grogne Sam qui garde une main pressée contre sa poitrine tandis qu'il prend quelque chose dans sa poche avec l'autre.

Un cellulaire. Il l'ouvre, appuie sur une touche et regarde Dean à travers l'écran.

-Dean, murmure-t-il en laissant tomber l'appareil.

Il presse son frère contre le mur et sourit nerveusement. Ses mains tremblent.

-Il m'a dit qu'il t'avait tué, explique-t-il en secouant la tête, incertain.

-Ils étaient deux, Sam.

-La policière ?

-Ouais. C'est quoi ces vêtements ?

-Je me suis réveillé ici en sous-vêtements. J'ai pris ce que j'ai trouvé. Excuse-moi, Dean, je n'ai pas été assez méfiant. L'autre m'a assommé quand je suis sorti de la morgue. L'avait pris la peau du légiste.

-Il avait ta peau à toi quand il est venu au motel, répond Dean.

-Oh.

-Ton corps est dans le coffre de la voiture.

-Oh.

-Ouais.

Les deux frères se regardent un instant sans rien dire. Sam respire rapidement. Une trace de sang séché a coulé depuis son front jusqu'au bout de son nez. Il sent la sueur, le sel et aussi le savon. Aussi loin que Dean puisse se rappeler, Sam a toujours senti le savon, même après quatre jours de chasse en forêt, couvert de boue et du sang d'une quelconque créature, il y a toujours cette subtile odeur de… propreté.

C'est étrange de penser à ça maintenant. Aussi étrange de rester là à regarder Sam dans les yeux, à boire littéralement sa présence après avoir eu peur de l'avoir perdu encore une fois.

Sam ne bouge pas non plus. Ses mains sont toujours posées sur la poitrine de Dean, ses grands doigts écartés. Il a une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage, ses lèvres sont entrouvertes. Puis, il incline la tête sur le côté, se penche lentement, et embrasse Dean sur la bouche. Le baiser est bref et doux. Dean demeure parfaitement immobile. Lorsque Sam brise le contact, il s'aperçoit qu'il respire fort et que son sexe est en train de gonfler rapidement à l'étroit dans son jeans.

-Sam ?

-Mmm ?

Sam promène ses mains sur l'abdomen de Dean, tête baissée. Puis il a un rire nerveux et s'écarte, libérant son frère.

-Merde… Je sais pas… Dean… Excuse-moi, je… C'est…

-Il faut partir, répond Dean d'une voix neutre. On a un corps à brûler avant de retourner au motel.

Sam hoche la tête.

**))))((((**

Il ne pourra pas rester sous la douche éternellement. L'eau commence déjà à tiédir. Dean frotte son visage énergiquement. Il doit avoir la peau rouge et irritée, maintenant.

Sam, de l'autre côté de la porte.

Merde.

Ils ont salé et brûlé le corps en silence, près de l'usine. Dean avait pris soin de l'emballer dans un vieux drap, pour ne pas avoir à regarder son frère se consumer sous ses yeux. Sam, les mains dans les poches, frissonnait dans la fraîcheur de la nuit et lui jetait des regards de biais. Dans la voiture, sur le chemin du retour, Sam a essayé de parler. Il y avait une note de désespoir dans sa voix. «Dean, je suis désolé…je…»

Dean, avec sa subtilité et son tact habituel, l'a interrompu. «Tu t'es déjà excusé. Ça va.» Il sait qu'il paraissait en colère, et non pas terrifié, comme il l'était vraiment.

Comme il l'est toujours.

Dean n'a jamais oublié cette nuit à Blackhills où il a laissé son désir anormal pour Sam prendre le dessus. C'est un souvenir qu'il hait, quelque chose qu'il a enterré profondément à l'intérieur de lui. Il a encouragé son frère de seize ans à se masturber devant lui, pour son plaisir. Il a eu un orgasme dont l'intensité lui a presque fait peur. Il s'est enfui dans la salle de bains aussi, cette nuit-là. Il s'est mordu les lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'il goûte son propre sang et a braillé silencieusement, étouffant ses sanglots dans une serviette rêche.

Il a tout fait pour que Sam n'accorde pas d'importance à l'incident, alors que lui-même a mis des mois à s'en remettre. Des mois à étouffer son désir. Des mois à essayer de comprendre, puis d'oublier la vue du long corps nerveux de Sam, de son pénis dressé et dur entre ses mains. Dean a même essayé une fois, avec un garçon, pensant que le problème venait de là, qu'il devait refouler une homosexualité latente, que c'était ce qui faisait naître ces fantaisies insensées dans sa tête malade. Il n'a même pas réussi à bander. Apparemment, Dean aimait les filles… et Sam. Point final.

Les années passant, leur séparation aidant, cette chose en lui, cette bête qu'il croyait indomptable, s'est doucement endormie. Il l'a gardé tranquille en devenant hyperactif sexuellement, en essayant de tomber amoureux : de Cassie, de Lisa. Il les a aimé, à sa façon, mais jamais comme il a aimé Sam. Comme il aime toujours Sam.

La bête s'est réveillée quand son frère lui a été rendu, entier, après ces terribles mois à vivre avec un étranger sans âme. Quand Sam l'a pressé fort contre lui, dans le salon de Bobby, Dean a sû. Quoi qu'il fasse, il ne pourrait jamais trouver de satisfaction dans une relation. Lui et Sam, seuls contre le monde à nouveau. Au fil des années, Dean a trop perdu, trop vécu de deuils, pour s'imaginer qu'un jour leur vie pourrait être différente. Quand Sam est revenu, Dean a compris qu'il n'avait jamais eu besoin de personne d'autre, même s'il ne posséderait jamais son frère entièrement.

Il n'y a eu personne après Lisa. Des flirts sans importance. Le cœur n'y était pas.

L'eau est froide. Dean la ferme à regret.

Sam l'a embrassé. Sur la bouche.

On frappe à la porte.

-Dean ? Ça va ?

-Oui.

Sa voix a encore cette dureté involontaire. La réponse murmurée de Sam est pleine de tristesse. Et merde. Qu'est-il censé faire maintenant ?

Il a emmené ses vêtements propres dans la salle de bains. Il prend le temps de s'habiller. Ils doivent quitter le motel cette nuit. Les corps de la véritable policière et du légiste seront éventuellement retrouvés. Sam et Dean ont été vus en leur compagnie. Ils ne peuvent pas se permettre de s'attarder.

Quand Dean sort finalement des toilettes, les bagages sont faits et la chambre est impeccable. Sam l'attend assis dans l'Impala, les yeux fermés, mais ils savent tous les deux qu'il ne dort pas.

**))))((((**

_Utica, New York, le 3 février_

Deux jours de silence inconfortable, deux jours d'insomnie pour Dean. Même le whisky semble sans effet. Quand ils décident de s'arrêter, deux états plus loin, l'aîné des Winchester a le visage blême, les yeux injectés de sang et de grands cernes noirs. Sam est à peine plus reluisant. Il passe le plus clair de son temps à soupirer, ses yeux dissimulés derrière ses cheveux, et à observer Dean quand il pense que son frère ne le voit pas.

La chambre de motel sent l'humidité et la friture. Dean repart aussitôt qu'ils ont fini de sécuriser les lieux, pour aller chercher à manger et acheter des journaux. Il sent son corps engourdi par la fatigue mais demeure étrangement fébrile. Il boit un premier café en attendant la commande et un autre sur le chemin du retour. Il est parti deux heures pour quelque chose qui n'aurait pas dû prendre plus d'une demi-heure. Il n'est même pas certain de savoir où le temps perdu est passé.

Il entre dans la chambre plongée dans la pénombre, pose ses achats sur une table et voit Sam assis sur son lit, le dos appuyé contre le montant, ses interminables jambes étendues mollement devant lui. Sam tient dans ses mains la bouteille de tequila qu'il garde dans son sac, pour les rares occasion où il a envie de se saoûler sérieusement.

Il n'en faut jamais beaucoup à son géant de frère pour s'enivrer, malgré sa corpulence. Ce fait a toujours étonné Dean. Sam tient bien la bière. Les liqueurs sont une autre histoire. Il peut déjà en voir les effets. La bouche de Sam est étrangement relâchée. Ses yeux sont immenses et vitreux. Il regarde Dean et a un sourire sans joie.

-Hé.

-Hé. J'ai ramené à mangé, annonce Dean stupidement en pointant le sac de papier graisseux qui attend sur la table.

Il n'a jamais eu moins faim de sa vie.

-Tu sais à quoi je pensais ? demande Sam qui étouffe un rire de gorge.

-Euh… non…

Dean s'est approché subtilement. Il tend la main et enlève la tequila à son frère qui l'observe en relevant les sourcils, mais n'offre pas de résistance.

-Cette nuit-là, quand on s'est regardé se branler quelque part dans un foutu trou perdu du Minnesota.

-Sam, tu as trop bu. Essaie de-

Sam se redresse vivement sur son séant et pointe un doigt accusateur vers Dean. Ses gestes sont sûrs. Il n'est pas si ivre. «On va en parler cette fois ! J'avais seize ans, et te voir te branler ça m'a tellement excité que j'ai cru que je perdais la tête.»

-Sam, gronde Dean sur un ton d'avertissement.

-Et après on a fait comme si rien s'était passé. Tu… tu as réussis à me faire croire que ça n'avait pas d'importance !

Dean écarquille les yeux. «Quoi ? De quoi est-ce que tu m'accuses au juste ?»

-Je te voulais tellement fort que ça m'étouffait, et on aurait pu… Merde, Dean ! Je me suis toujours dit que c'était normal de te trouver désirable. Avec ton fichu air de mannequin et ton foutu corps parfait et tes lèvres… Te trouver beau, c'est juste constater une évidence et… c'est de cette façon que je me suis convaincu que ce n'était rien de plus que ça. Et tant pis, hein, si je n'ai jamais réussi à vraiment aimer personne d'autre que toi sauf Jess… Mais Jess…

La tequila semble soudainement tentante. Dean porte la bouteille à ses lèvres et avale une longue gorgée brûlante. Sam se rapproche du bord du lit et monte le ton. Il n'y a plus moyen de l'arrêter maintenant.

-Jess était comme toi ! S'écrie son frère dont les yeux sont remplis de larmes. Ça m'a pris des années à m'en apercevoir, mais c'était ta version féminine. Il fallait juste qu'elle entre dans une pièce et elle était comme un soleil, comme un aimant, et elle avait confiance en elle et elle était tellement intelligente, même si elle aimait jouer ce rôle de fille libérée pas trop brillante-

-Sam.

-C'est tout ce que tu sais dire ? Sam. _ Sammy_. Et tu es là et tu… tu penses que tu réussis tellement bien à te cacher derrière ton attitude de dur mais je suis ton frère et j'ai passé ma vie avec toi et je le vois dans tes yeux ! Ça avait de l'importance ce qui s'est passé dans le motel cette nuit-là et tu n'aurais pas dû nous enlever ça !

Dean secoue la tête avec incrédulité. La colère monte si vite en lui qu'il n'a pas le temps de la contenir et, avant qu'il réalise ce qui arrive, la bouteille de tequila vole à travers la pièce et se brise contre la porte de la salle de bains.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi, Sam ? Je… DIS-MOI CE QUE TU VEUX !

Sam ne lui dit pas, il le lui montre. Il attrappe Dean par le collet et le fait basculer sur le lit avec lui, le tient pressé contre lui et colle ses lèvres contre les siennes, si violemment que leurs dents se cognent.

Dean se débat un instant, mais les hanches de Sam se frottent contre les siennes et il ne peut pas s'empêcher de répondre. Son pénis en érection tressaille au contact de celui de son frère, même à travers leurs jeans, et un courant électrique traverse son corps. Il ouvre les lèvres et plonge sa langue dans la bouche avide de Sam, explorant et léchant, goûtant la tequila et le sel des larmes ravalées avec colère. Et Sam gémit dans sa bouche, promène ses main sur son dos, serre fort, halète, et c'est…

C'est trop. Dean rassemble ce qui lui reste de volonté pour se redresser, les joues rouges, les cheveux emmêlés, à bout de souffle. «Sam… on ne peut pas»

Sam est devant lui, aussi rapide et furtif qu'il peut l'être pendant une chasse. Dean recule contre le mur sous le regard insistant et brûlant de son cadet qui a le menton fièrement relevé et le visage animé d'une volonté féroce.

-On ne peut pas parce que tu ne veux pas, Dean ?

-Sam je…

-Je t'aime, Dean. Tu es tout ce qui me reste et merde, j'aurais dû comprendre depuis longtemps qu'il n'y a toujours eu que toi.

Les mains de Sam sur ses hanches. Dean tente faiblement de le repousser. Il sait qu'il a déjà perdu la bataille. Il n'a plus envie de se battre.

-C'est… mal, murmure-t-il, défait.

Sam renverse la tête en arrière et éclate de rire. «Mal ! Mal ? Aussi mal qu'un innocent obligé de passer quarante foutues années en enfer… Ou tiens, aussi mal qu'un démon qui fait couler son sang dans la bouche d'un bébé et qui tue sa mère ? Mal, de cette façon-là, Dean ? Mal comme de se faire manipuler par des anges… Des anges, tu sais, ces êtres vertueux censés être de notre côté ? Mal comme de vouloir ouvrir le purgatoire? Je vais te dire ce qui cloche vraiment dans ce monde, Dean. Que deux pauvres cons comme toi et moi soient aussi mal fichus juste parce qu'on a essayé de faire le bien… Et pourtant c'est nous qui sommes morts, qui sommes allés en enfer, qui avons vu mourir tous les gens qui osaient s'approcher de nous et nous aider. On fuie la police, on ne possède rien, on n'a pas de famille. On ne pourra jamais avoir ne serait-ce qu'une toute petite part de cette vie normale qu'on a désiré pendant tellement longtemps. Je n'en veux plus, et je ne commencerai pas à me sentir coupable parce que j'ai envie de te baiser jusqu'à ce que tu crie.»

Cette dernière phrase fait jaillir quelques gouttes de liquide pré-éjaculatoire du sexe de Dean qui ferme les yeux et frappe doucement sa tête contre le mur. Et son frère se met à genoux devant lui, se débat avec la ceinture et le bouton du jeans de Dean en grommelant. Dean veut l'aider, vraiment, mais il est envahi de sensations si intenses qu'il ne peut pas bouger. Puis, il sent son pantalon descendre sur ses hanches, suivi de ses sous-vêtements, et son pénis lourd claque contre son ventre. La sensation de l'air froid de la pièce sur la peau trop sensible lui arrache un grognement. Il baisse les yeux et voit Sam le contempler avec fascination. Ses mains s'approchent doucement du membre de Dean. Il se mord les lèvres et prend son frère à la base, tandis que des doigts manipulent doucement son scrotum tendu.

Puis, la bouche de Sam est sur son pénis et l'avale avec empressement. C'est chaud et humide, et des gémissements étouffés vibrent tout autour. C'est maladroit, empressé, et si ce n'est pas la meilleure pipe que Dean ait jamais reçu…

Il met les mains dans les cheveux de son frère et serre fort, jure entre ses dents. La langue de Sam chatouille le frein de son pénis et va recueillir la nouvelle goutte de liquide qui s'échappe de la fente de son urètre. L'excitation de Dean monte désespérément vite. Il ne reste plus rien de l'univers que son frère et lui et leur proximité.

Ses mains se placent de chaque côté de la tête de Sam et il le force à relâcher son sexe. Son cadet lève les yeux vers lui, ses lèvres rose et humides entrouvertes, prêt à se battre, encore, pour prouver son point.

-Avec toi, dit Dean en l'attirant vers lui.

Sam comprend et se lève. Il laisse son frère baisser son pantalon de pyjama, et Dean admire son sexe en haletant, caresse le gland du bout des doigts en se léchant les lèvres. «Encore plus beau que dans mon souvenir.»

Il a dit cette phrase à voix haute ? Probablement, si on se fie à la couleur rose qui envahit les joues de son frère. À sa décharge, le cerveau de Dean semble s'être liquéfié. Il porte sa main à sa bouche et lèche sa paume. «Seigneur» gronde Sam en l'observant. Dean fait une nouvelle tentative et est récompensé par un autre son enivrant qui fait vibrer la gorge de son frère. Sans plus attendre, il baisse sa main humide et encercle les deux pénis, laissant échapper à son tour un long grondement quand il sent le sexe de Sam tressaillir contre le sien.

-Dean…

-Ça va, ça va j'y arrive. On y arrive ensemble, Sammy… C'est bon ?

-Mmm, répond Sam qui ferme les yeux et mord ses lèvres.

-Hun-hun, réplique Dean en se servant de sa main libre pour rapprocher la tête de son frère de la sienne. Regarde-moi. Si tu le veux autant que moi je veux que tu me regardes.

Sam obéit, presse son front contre celui de Dean, prend appui sur le mur avec un bras et referme son autre main autour de celle de son frère, changeant le rythme de la masturbation en respirant vite et fort, son haleine chaude contre la joue de son amant.

-Je suis prêt, Dean, je ne peux plus…

-C'est bien, Sam, vas-y, répond son frère en serrant ses doigts autour de leurs glands respectifs.

Sam donne sans plus d'avertissement un violent coup de hanche et crie son nom en se cabrant. Il ne faut à Dean que la sensation du sperme sur sa main pour jouir à son tour, la bouche ouverte sur un cri silencieux, son bassin accompagnant celui de Sam et son éjaculation se mêlant à la sienne.

-Dean…

Sam s'effondre doucement contre lui. Dean se laisse glisser sur le mur, se retrouve en position assise, son petit frère pressé contre lui, leurs jambes emmêlées, et tout ce qu'il a envie de faire est de recommencer. Il caresse délicatement les cheveux de Sam qui respire contre son cou.

-Je suis désolé, Sam…

-Pourquoi ?

La voix de son frère est déjà méfiante.

-Je n'ai pas réalisé que je t'avais fait du mal.

-On était deux dans cette histoire, Dean. Je suppose que si j'avais voulu…

-Tu avais seize ans. Ce que j'ai fait…

-Tu n'as rien fait de mal. Je le voulais autant que toi… Et maintenant…

Sam lève la tête et observe Dean entre ses mèches. Il a l'air d'avoir à nouveau seize ans.

-Maintenant, Dean ? Répète-t-il, la voix pleine d'espoir.

-Je n'ai plus envie de regretter. J'ai envie de ça.

-Tu ne vas pas te réveiller demain matin et changer d'avis ?

-Je n'ai plus le temps de changer d'avis, Sam. Comme je vois les choses, on pourrait être morts demain matin, et j'en ai par-dessus la tête de me sacrifier sans rien avoir en retour.

-Je t'aime.

Dean hoche la tête et ferme les yeux sans cesser de caresser Sam. La douce euphorie post-coïtale qu'il ressent est amplifiée par un sentiment de paix qu'il n'a jamais ressenti auparavant. Plus de regrets.

-Je t'aime, Sam.

**))))((((**

Épilogue

_Quelque part aux Etats-Unis, quelques jours (ou semaines ?...) plus tard…_

-…Attends…attends.

-Dean, je pensais que tu avais… un peu d'expérience.

-Quoi ?

-Non mais c'est toi qui m'as montré, pour la prostate.

-Excuse-moi, Sam, mais il y une différence majeure entre enfoncer ton doigt là et euh…

-Quoi ?

-Tu sais.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu hésites autant… C'est quand même moi qui suis dans la position la moins avantageuse.

-Je te signale que c'est toi qui l'as demandé cette position. Okay, j'y vais…

-Mer-de ! C'est froid ! Un petit avertissement la prochaine fois…

-Tu vas te prendre ma...

-Ta quoi ?

-Tu veux que je le dise ? Je vais le dire. Tu vas te prendre ma bite dans le cul et tu chiales parce que le lubrifiant est froid ?

-J'ai été surpris.

-Bon je… je vais y aller avec un doigt et tu me le dis si je te fais mal.

-Dean ! Arrête de jacasser et vas-y.

-…

-Quoi ?

-Ne relève pas tes fesses comme ça parce que je ne vais pas pouvoir durer très longtemps.

-Comme ça ?

-Sam…

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour que… Ahh…

-Je t'ai fait mal, hein ?

-Ne l'enlève pas ! Pourquoi tu l'enlèves ? J'ai crié parce que c'était bon.

-Désolé.

-Ça ne va pas marcher à ce rythme-là... À moins que…j'ai lu ce truc sur Internet, cette position qui place celui qui se fait pénétrer sur le dessus, à cheval sur l'autre et-

-Quels genres de sites est-ce que tu fréquentes ?

-Non mais qui parle, Monsieur _Busty Asian Beauties_ ? Et en plus, j'ai regardé ce site seulement hier. Je voulais…

-Sammy. Tu as fait des recherches parce qu'on allait baiser pour la première fois. C'est adorable.

-Apparemment j'ai bien fait parce qu'avec toi je risque de ne rien avoir du tout.

-Hé !

-Ton doigt…

-Attends je… je pense que j'ai une idée. J'ai couché une fois avec cette fille qui était vraiment euh… aventureuse si tu veux, et elle m'a fait cette chose avec sa langue.

-Quoi, elle t'a sucé ?

-Elle… non… Laisse-moi essayer, okay ?

-Okay… Dean qu'est-ce que… Dean !

-Quoi ?

-Tu n'es pas obligé de…

-Tu aimes ?

-Si je… Oui, mon Dieu, c'est…

-T'inquiètes pas Sammy. Je ne me sens pas obligé du tout. Tu sais la vue d'ici est vraiment imprenable.

-La ferme.

-Okay, princesse. Tu vas avoir la meilleure baise de toute ta fichue vie.

-J'exige des preuves.

-À tes ordres.

FIN


End file.
